Not just a birthday
by 14shannon
Summary: A curve on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes popped as she watched her boyfriend kneel in front of her. Tears started to fall as he started saying his intentions to her and how she completes him. He ended this with a question that made her tears fall ev


**December 14**

All week Zac had been so nervous trying to perfect his plans on her girl's day. And finally the day he's been waiting for came. He opened his eyes and reached for his phone to dial her number.

_"Good morning beautiful"_ he started.

She smiled upon hearing his voice.

_"So what time are you going here?_ She asked.

_"Yeah, about that, see I have this appointment my manager booked today and there's no way out"_

Then her smile fade as disappointment and sadness filled her face. Tears now almost falling as her expectations brought her down. She had been waiting for this day because Zac had promise to try to make her day as one of the most unforgettable days of her life. Since then, she had been anticipating for this day.

Then finally he managed to talk.

_"Vanessa I'm so sorry I kno.."_

Vanessa cut him

_"No Zac its ok, don't worry I'm fine."_ she said painfully.

_"Van I know I promised you, I would make this day unforgettable"_ he stated.

_"Zac I understand, no worries"_ she said fighting back her tears.

_"I promise you as soon as I finish this stupid meeting I'll pick you up and have dinner"_

_"Ok" _

_"I love you"_ he said sincerely.

Vanessa can't resist hearing the 3 sweetest words from him and let out a sigh.

_"I love you too"_ she wiped her tears _"now get your butt out of the bed if you don't want to be late, Efron."_

He smiled _"how did you know I'm still in my bed?"_ they just laughed. As much as she hated to hang up she still has to say goodbye for him to prepare.

_"You need to prepare. Bye Zac"_ she said with tears attempting to fall again.

_"Ok I will. I love you babe"_

They hung up. Vanessa buried her face and let her tears fall on the pillow. Then she heard a knock on her door. She immediately wiped her tears with her fingers and run to the door and opened it. She was surprised by the stranger with a flower that greeted her.

_"Vanessa Hudgens?"_ he asked.

_"Ahh yeah."_ she confusingly answered.

Then the stranger handed the flowers to her.

_"A delivery for you"_

Vanessa looked for the card to find out who it's from and found nothing.

_"Who's it from?" _

Then the guy reached for his back pocket and handed out a letter.

_"Ohh and the guy wanted me to give you this"_

Vanessa took it with confusion. _"Thank you"_ she said closing her door.

------

She placed the flower on the table in front of the sofa where she sat and opened the letter carefully.

She smiled when she saw the familiar penmanship on the paper. She started reading

_**My sweetest baby,**_

_You know how you complete me. I don't know where on earth I will be if not beside you. Babe you're the most amazing thing on earth and without you, this world of mine is nothing._

_Today is your day and I'm sorry I can't be beside you. But all I want is for you to be happy. I can't promise you everything but making you happy is one of the things that I promise to do._

_I love you babe._

_Zac_

Vanessa's eyes were filled with tears as they started to roll down her face. She picked up the flowers again and held the letter as if it's fragile. She made her way upstairs to get her phone. She dialed his number and there was no answer except his voicemail.

She was a bit upset when he didn't pick up and she knew she'd end up leaving him a voice message.

_"Hey its Me."_ she smiled when he heard his voice though it was recorded _"just leave your message and I'll hit you back a bit later."_

She smiled and said _"hey babe I got the flowers. Thank you so much I love them,_*sigh* _call me as soon as u can ok? I love you babe"_

--------

For hours Vanessa did nothing but to think of how perfect her boyfriend is. Trying not to think of the meeting he had to attend that would make her upset again. She was lying in her bed looking at the pictures they had taken for the past years they're together. Then her phone suddenly beeped, it's Ashley

_"Happy birthday girl!"_

Giggled _"thanks Ash"_

_"How's your day so far?"_

Vanessa let out a sigh; she closed her eyes and rested her back in the headboard.

_"Not good?"_ Ashley asked

_"Zac had a meeting to do and my parents have work to do, which leaves me with no one" _she said sadly.

_"Aww honey I'm sorry. Ok you wanna hit the mall?"_ Ashley said comforting her.

_"Nah I'm sure you have better things to do"_ Vanessa said thankful someone cared.

_"What's better than spending time with my best friend's day?"_

_"Aww Ash, thank you" _she said relieved that she didn't have to spend her day alone.

_"Ok so pick you up in an hour?"_

Vanessa took her bath for their shopping. Little did she know that Zac had set Ashley up so Vanessa could go out and he could do his plans.

Ashley had picked Vanessa in her house and went to the mall to go shop.

Meanwhile Zac had pulled Corbin and Jared to help him turn Vanessa's house into a romantic place. They set each object where Zac would want them and after two hours, VOILA! Her place looks like a fantasy garden filled with her favorite flowers roses and lilies. There were flower petals scattered in the pool, on the floor and the aisle. Everything is done and all Zac had to do is wait for sun to set, get Vanessa in her house and finally prepare himself enough courage.

--------------------

Vanessa and Ashley had a blast shopping but Vanessa felt incomplete. She was wondering why Zac hadn't called her yet.

_"So where else you wanna go V?"_ Ashley finally asked when she saw her worried friend's face

_"Don't worry I'm sure he's just caught up with things"_

_"Yeah I know. Do you mind going home? I'm exhausted, let's just have a party in the house" _Vanessa said.

Ashley didn't know what to do 'cuz V wanted to go home but she hasn't received any call or text from Zac saying it's clear_._

" _sure but not after we go to Mo's. I want to see her"_ Ashley said nervously.

Unable to think properly she didn't question her

_"Ok"_

They made their way to Mo's while on their way Ashley received a text from Zac.

_"Hey Ash, thank you so much for doing this. Anyway have her home by 6"_

Ashley sent him a reply.

_"No worries just call her anytime soon she's so worried"_

In no time Vanessa's phone rang and it was the call she have been waiting for all day long.

Vanessa answered the call excitedly

_"Hey"_

_"Hey babe...I'm so sorry about that"_

_"That's alright. So how was the meeting?"_

_"Ohh it's been great but how I wish I just spent those hours of sitting doing nothing with you"_

_"Aww don't feel bad babe. What time are you going to finish there?"_

_"I don't know it's already 5 but we've done nothing but talk. Babe I'm sorry they're calling me again."_ Zac knew he had to finish the conversation before she catches him.

_"Ohh ok...I love you Zac"_ she said understandingly

_"I love you too Vanessa" _

Vanessa didn't put her phone down until she heard the beep of the phone.

_"Lover boy?"_ Ashley said jokingly

_"Yeah, he's still not finish"_

They reached Mo's and talked and stayed for few minutes then Zac asked Mo and Ash to bring her home. Ash dropped V home and couldn't resist giggling on her own in her car.

--------

Vanessa walks to her door with her head down finding her keys and soon opened it. It was so dark and when she opened the light, there was Zac dressed in his attire. Vanessa was surprised from what she saw and had to blink to clear her visions. When she proved that she wasn't imagining she let her bags fall freely on the floor and run to Zac who lifted her and hugged her so tight.

_"Happy Birthday babe"_ he whispered in her ear

_"I thought you were in your meeting?"_

_"Meeting? How can I book a meeting in my girl's day?"_

Vanessa smiled and hugs him again.

_"You could have warned me about the dress code. I should've worn more appropriate dress." she said jokingly._

_"Well I laid your dress in your bed. Go and dress I'm really excited about tonight"_ he said with the excitement in his eyes.

_"You have plans for tonight?"_ she asked amusedly

_"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? This ain't an ordinary day" _

Zac released her from his arms and let her prepare as Vanessa takes her bath Zac reached out for his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened the box and it's a ring. He put it back in his pocket and rested his head on the couch. He's now feeling the exhaustion of the job he did earlier. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. After few minutes Vanessa came out of the room looking so stunning and found Zac sleeping on the couch. She smiled as she saw her super gorgeous boyfriend. Vanessa walked to Zac and stood in front of him for a while and kissed him on the cheeks then she wiped the lipstick stain that was left on his cheeks then he woke up. Surprised from the gorgeous woman standing in front of him he let out no words and just looked at her.

_"Do you want to sleep babe?"_ she asked softly

_"Ohh no no. so are you ready?"_ he asked now his nerves are pulling him down.

_" where are we going?"_ she asked anxiously.

_"You'll see"_ he smirked and gave Vanessa a wink which made her giggle.

He reached for her hand and intertwined it to his.

They made their way to their car and before Zac could open the door for V.

_"Ohh babe I forgot something in the pool, I'm going to get it I promise I'll be fast"_ Zac knew Vanessa would want to go with him. He was nervous from what she'll say.

_"I'll go with you"_ she said. Relieved that he didn't have to think of another excuse to get her there.

They walk to the yard and before they could reach the pool Vanessa already had a sight on what's coming. She saw the flowers; petals scattered all around, the table with romantic candle lit, and saw two familiar faces, Corbin and Jared who volunteered to wait for them. After drinking in the sight she faced Zac and he smiled at the teary Vanessa.

_"Happy Birthday baby_" he said looking deep in her eyes.

_"Thank you"_ she said releasing a drop of tear from her eye then Zac wiped it and kissed her passionately on the lips. They reluctantly break apart and Zac escorted her to the table. He had pulled the chair for V and started their dinner. They gave each other few spoons and the guys were just there hiding spying on them. After eating and enjoyed few stories an hour later, Zac decided to hear the answer he's been waiting for his question. Zac stood up and reached for the box in his pocket.

And when he felt it, he knelt down in front of Vanessa and let out an open box with a 24-karat diamond ring in it. Vanessa was shocked out her mind when she saw Zac kneel with a ring. She had nothing to say but it's all on Zac now.

Zac cleared his throat and nervously started

"_Babe, you know how you complete me, how much I need you in my life, you're the reason my heart beats and there's nothing I wont do to be with you." _They locked eyes.

_"Baby, I've been waiting for this opportunity"_ he looked down, took her hand and kissed it then he let out a huge sigh.

" _**will you marry me?"**_finally he was able to let it out.

Vanessa's tears burst out. She didn't know what to say but one word's just going to get out of her mouth

_"Yes"_ she said sobs following _"yes Zac I will"_

Zac then let out a huge smile so did Vanessa and he slide the ring in her finger then he hugged him. Tears threatening to fall on his eyes and V's already tearing up.

_"Baby, I've been afraid all week"_ Zac said with the smile still in his face. They broke apart to look at each other on the eye

_"Why"?_ She asked.

_"I was afraid you'd say no"_ he said looking down reluctantly.

_"Ohh Zac how could I ever say no to the person I LOVE the most? Especially with that kind of question"_ V said excitedly.

_"Yeah I LOVE you too honey"_ he said pulling her back in his chest. Vanessa looked at him and their face were only inches apart and when their lips almost touched the two boys jumped out and started teasing them.

_"Whohoo so anything for us now?"_ Corbin started.

_"Yeah, we're here dressed like a waiter, you guys owe us. This wouldn't happen if not for us."_ Jared followed.

"_Yeah yeah yeah. What a great time to interrupt guys"._ He said a bit annoyed. Vanessa was just there standing laughing at how Zac's face was.

_"Ok, sorry, we're going"_ Corbin apologized.

_"We're going but you still owe us."_ he said laughing.

_"Yeah whatever guys. Now please go and we'd like some privacy"_ Zac said sarcastically.

_"Nice way to thank the people who helped made this possible."_ Jared joked.

_"Yeah thanks guys. I promise I'll get back with you" _

_"You better"_ Corbin said.

They made their way out

_"Thank you guys"_ Vanessa said thankfully.

_"No problem V .Anyway congratulations"_ Corbin said happily.

_"And Happy birthday"_ Jared added.

_"Thank you"_ she said as she shifted her body when Zac pulled her in his chest.

_"So, I guess it's just the two of us"_ Zac said grinning

_"I guess so"_ Vanessa gave him a smile.

And Zac leaned down and connected his lips to her. It was a long and passionate kiss. They parted and Zac scooped Vanessa to his arms and made their way to her room. He placed Vanessa on the bed and pulled her head on his lap and just Starring at each other as Zac run his hand to her hair.

_"This baby is definitely one of my unforgettable days ever. Thank you"_ looking deep in to his eyes and smiled at him.

_"And I'm glad you liked it. Happy birthday again baby"_

_"Thank you very much"_ she said gratefully.

_"You're welcome. There's nothing I wouldnt do to make you happy baby"._ Playing with the ring he just wore to her

_"And making you happy is the best thing on earth"_ he said locking his blue eyes with her brown.

_"I love you Zac"_ she said sincerely.

_"I love you too Vanessa"_

-----------------------End-----------------------


End file.
